ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Time Travel
Time Travel is an episode of Ben 10 Xtreme Power. Plot Ben is tampering with the Ultimatrix, trying to find aliens that Ben 10,000 has. Accidentally, he turns into Clockwork. Ben doesn't know what Clockwork's powers are, so he decides to try and teleport, but instead travels in time to the future. He lands in a futuristic city and the Ultimatrix times out. Ben sees a colossal building with an Ultimatrix symbol on it, and enters it. There is a long corridor with doors on the sides, so Ben travels on through the corridor until an alarm goes off. There are drone soldiers, and they try to shoot him, but Ben turns into Armodrillo and destroys them. Then there runs an adult about 24 years old. The adult turns into Four Arms and defeats Armodrillo, and Ben turns into Rath to fight. Rath gains the upper hand, but Four Arms turns into Humungousaur and defeats Rath. Rath turns into Spidermonkey and defeats Humungousaur, causing him to turn back. The adult appears to be Ben 1,000. Spidermonkey turns back to Ben. 24-year old Gwen comes out of a door and sees Ben with Ben 1,000. 25-year old Kevin walks out of another door with a metal arm. Ben asks what happened to it and Kevin unabsorbs the metal on his hand. Ben 1,000 hears an alarm and runs to a big octagonal room with a control centre in the middle. Ben 1,000 runs up to the control centre and tells Ben, Gwen and Kevin that an area called Sector 412b is being attacked. Present Ben attempts to turn into Jetray but Ben 1,000 turns him into Fasttrack instead. They get to Sector 412b and see a new villain-Gorpad-attacking the core of it. Fasttrack attacks Gorpad but to no result as Gorpad has special armour on his torso and some on his shoulder and arm. Ben 1,000 turns into Swampfire and then goes ultimate. Ultimate Swampfire easily defeats Gorpad, but a Techadon-controlled Vulkanus lands. Fasttrack turns into Goop and Ultimate Swampfire turns into Eatle. Goop holds Vulkanus in place until Eatle shoots a laser from his mouth at Vulkanus. Vulkanus falls back but is only 25% harmed. Kevin does 10% damage with a macehand and Gwen does a 20% damage with a spell. Vulkanus now has 55% damage and Goop starts to melt Vulkanus. Vulkanus punches Goop away when he reaches 90% damage. Goop turns into Spidermonkey and then goes ultimate. Ultimate Spidermonkey slams Vulkanus into the core, getting him up to 100% damage. Vulkanus's Techadon body explodes and Vulkanus flies away. At 7:00pm, Ben 1,000 turns into Clockwork and is about to shoot present Ben back to the past. Kevin gives him a present for Gwen and 24-year old Gwen kisses Ben. Clockwork shoots Ben back to the past and Ben appears next to Mr Smoothy with Gwen and Kevin beside him. Ben gives Gwen the present and it opens showing a chain made of mana crystals. Kevin asks Ben where he's been but Ben just states that it's a long story. Characters Ben Gwen Kevin Ben 1,000 24-year old Gwen 25-year old Kevin Robo-soldiers Villains Gorpad Vulkanus Aliens Used Present Ben Clockwork (accidental transformation) Armodrillo Rath Spidermonkey (x2) Ultimate Spidermonkey Fasttrack (by Ben 1,000) Goop Ben 1,000 Four Arms Humungousaur Swampfire Ultimate Swampfire Eatle Main Events *Ben turns into Clockwork for the first time in Ben 10 Xtreme Power. *Eatle appears, however only used by Ben 1,000. *A new future villain appears, named Gorpad. *Ben time travels into the future. Category:Episodes